Family Time!
by Marine101
Summary: Sequel to Count Down and now totally AU. The team kick back with very little field action but tons of family developments and new additions! What does the world of parenthood have in store for our favorite people? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

* * *

><p>"Jethro?" Jenny whispered hopefully. Gibbs sighed throwing his head further into the pillow, whenever she used that sweet tone she wanted something impossible!<p>

"Yes, Jenny?" Gibbs said, muffled through his pillow.

"I want chocolate," she started and Gibbs sighed in relief but all his hope was shattered," dipped French fries,"

Gibbs visibly gagged but lifted himself up to go make chocolate dipped French fries. He headed to the kitchen with a series of grunt and groans.

Once he had French fries ready, Gibbs grabbed a slab of chocolate. Placing it into a bowl he got it into the microwave until it was perfectly melted. Then he took the chocolate in the bowl and fries to Jenny.

"Jenny your," Gibbs took a double take when he found Jenny sprawled out fast asleep.

Gibbs stared in disbelief, surely it hadn't taken him that long but nevertheless he placed the chocolate and French fries on her bedside and threw himself onto his pillow.

Once morning had dawned and Gibbs woke up, he found Jenny staring quizzically at her bedside.

"Jethro, why is there chocolate and French fries on my bedside?"

"You asked for it," Gibbs told her

"I did? I thought that was a dream!" Jenny exclaimed quite shocked

"Aha," Gibbs said

"Oh well, I guess I could have it for breakfast, but maybe I'll add some mustard to it," Jenny spoke thoughtfully striding to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

Gibbs watched her retreating figure in amusement before he got up to get ready for work.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at 06:00 in Labby, 3 agents and a forensic scientist were huddled up.<p>

"Why did we havta do this so early," Tony whined rubbing his eyes

"We can't get caught!" Abby hissed moving on to explain," Step 1: Find gender,"

"Step 2: Plan baby shower," Ziva carried on

"Step 3: Execute baby shower,"" McGee put in

"Don't forget Step 4: Jenny's cravings, weird, normal or gross for the office bet!" Bishop chirped

Abby looked determined as she paced up and down, formulating the plans while Tony yawned, McGee had brief minute of uncertainty and Ziva as well as Bishop smiled as they would gladly blame them, even if Gibbs will still not listen.

Operation: Gibblet is a go!

* * *

><p>When Gibbs strode into the bullpen and noticed his team working diligently, he knew that they were up to something. What he didn't know but whenever they tried to act innocent, they gave away the fact that they were scheming.<p>

Gibbs narrowed his eyes but realised that they were probably planning a baby shower or something of the sort, Jenny was seven months pregnant after all.

With a whistle he directed his team to the elevator then down to Abby's lab.

"When is the baby shower and what are you doing?" Gibbs asked, his smirk forming

Abby groaned and everyone else just looked shocked at Gibbs quite accurate assumption.

"No fair! You used your Jedi mind tricks!" Abby squealed

"And we are still organising it," Bishop added finally

"Good, although keep plenty of chocolates, mustard, onions and French fries," Gibbs told them, his expressionless face not conveying how disgusting he thought it was!

The team of course had no trouble expressing their thoughts on the combination!

Now in just two months or less, the tale of Baby Gibbs will begin

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny and Gibbs waited outside the OB/GYN office. Jenny's doctor was not present for the first months of her pregnancy and a younger, more inexperienced doctor filled in.

But today would be Jenny's appointment with her usual doctor and the preparations at Gibbs' house were supposed to be starting soon. Gibbs had a gut feeling and called DiNozzo and told him to halt the preparations.

The doctor called them in and began his examination. Once he took the sonogram he stared at it for a long time.

He left the room in haste before barrelling in minutes later. Gibbs and Jenny just looked at each other in silence.

The doctor panted," It seems like my young protégé has made a mistake,"

"Oh so we are having a girl instead of a boy?" Jenny enquired

"Uh no, instead of having one son you will be having two," the doctor said with a grimace," I am truly sorry about my substitute. Twins can be tricky for newer doctors."

Gibbs broke into an all-out grin and Jenny burst into tears drawing the attention of both the doctor and Gibbs. But no sooner than the tears had started, they were replaced by anger for the inexperienced doctor.

"We are having twins Jenny," Gibbs whispered and soon Jenny too was just as happy. As Jenny was getting ready to leave Gibbs called the team," DiNozzo, you have two hours to modify the baby shower!"

"Why. Boss?" Tony asked placing the phone on speaker so that everyone could hear the change of plans.

"Jen is not having a boy, she's having two," Gibbs said and had to immediately pull the phone away from his ear to avoid loss of hearing.

"TWINS!" Abby screeched," But shouldn't they have known earlier!?"

"They should have but they didn't," Gibbs answered

"How long do we have?" Bishop asked

"4 maybe 5 hours," Gibbs told them slamming the phone down as Jenny walked toward him.

"Let's go home," Jenny announced

"How about we go for lunch first?" Gibbs suggested, putting his arm around her back, leading her to the car.

Jenny gave him a suspicious glance but went along with it any way.

"So, what names are you thinking of?" Jenny asked munching on a piece of Gibbs' steak.

"Huh?" Gibbs asked, looking up

"We have a name for one boy, now we need something to go with it." Jenny explained

"Oh, Liam Jasper, kinda difficult to find something to go with that," Gibbs mused

"Lance?"

Gibbs' look answered that and so Jenny tried again," Louie"

"Uh uh!" Gibbs said vehemently

"Linguini, then?" Jenny asked

"Are you absolutely nuts?!" Gibbs asked with a glare

"Logan," Jenny asked waiting for it to be shot down but was surprised when Gibbs actually smiled and nodded.

"How about Liam Jasper and Logan Jackson?" Gibbs proposed

"That is perfect!" Jenny agreed as Gibbs' took care of the bill.

As they headed to the car Gibbs had yet another suggestion," Why don't we go shopping? I mean for the other kid?"

"You asking to go shopping?!" Jenny asked incredulously

"Well, we need the stuff in about two weeks," Gibbs told her innocently

Jenny agreed and so Gibbs dragged Jenny shopping. They spent close to 4 hours buying booster seats, highchairs, cribs, dressers, linen, clothes, bottles and other baby things.

Now Jenny was demanding to go home so Gibbs called DiNozzo who said that they would need at least a half hour more.

Gibbs tried to come up with an idea and then it hit him. Stuffed animals, they had bought stuffed animals very early in Jenny's pregnancy for their little boy and now they would need more.

"Jethro! I want to go home!" Jenny demanded

"One more stop," Gibbs insisted helping Jenny to the car

"What could you possibly still need?"

"Stuffed animals,"

It was another 45 minutes before Gibbs got Jenny home. Gibbs let Jenny walk in and Jenny was shocked at the team standing in the middle of the living room, foods and balloons along with two small cakes.

There were gifts stacked and a large sheet over one corner of the room.

"Double the congratulations is in order," Ducky said with a grin stepping forward

"How did you guys know we were having twins?!" Jenny asked of them

DiNozzo, Ziva, Tim, Abby and Bishop immediately pointed at Gibbs, fearing Jenny's wrath. Jenny kissed Gibbs quite passionately and Tony was sure he was ready to give birth to his lunch.

Gibbs himself looked taken aback but did nothing to stop her.

Tony handed Jenny two gifts. Each had a baby blanket and a set of Disney cartoons. Gibbs playfully glared at Tony for the movies but thanked him all the same.

Abby handed Jenny two stuffed Berts, one with a green collar and one with a blue collar. Even when these were squeezed the farting noise occurred.

Ziva gave Jenny two camouflage onesies with matching baby hats. Gibbs seemed really happy with this and Jenny just laughed.

Bishop gave Gibbs two diaper bags with a space for the Velcro name tags. Jenny and Gibbs still remained tight lipped about the name, taking all of the Velcro letters Bishop had presented.

Tim gave them each a customised baby mobile with charms for each member of the team. There was a coffee cup, a CAF POW!, a book, a gaming console, a paperclip, a bag of chips and a bow tie. Apparently McGee had bought two as he could not decide on which color would look better.

Ducky gave them cushions and vouchers to get the boys' names embroidered on it later.

Jenny's curiosity got the better of her so she asked what was under the sheet. The team pulled of the sheet to reveal two baby swings and walkers.

"It was kinda close," Tony informed them

"Yup, we finished it the second you drove in," Tim agreed

It was then Jenny realised that now instead of one baby they would be having two. Twice the difficulty but also twice the joy and she could never be more happier!


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I know I always use the name Logan but I really like that name!**_

The next day which was Saturday had the team preparing the nursery. Tony, Tim and Jake were helping Gibbs get the nursery in order and Ziva, Bishop and Abby distracted Jenny with a day of shopping and relaxation.

"Alright Boss," Tony panted as he carried the paint tins up the stairs. Tim and Jake had painting trays and rollers complete with smaller brushes to finish up the smaller details and animal wallpapers.

Jenny had insisted on the landscape being painted and the animals were just wallpaper. Gibbs had a sketch ready and so they began.

Tony was painting a shrub and jerked his arm and splatted paint on the side of McGee's head. McGee retaliated with blue paint onto Tony's face. Tony wiped the paint out of his eyes and threw the green paint toward McGee but McGee slipped on a paint drop and hit the ground. The paint flew towards Jake.

Jake soon had half a green face and chucked some grey paint at both Tony and Tim. When Tony and Tim ganged up on Jake, they hurled a water paint mixture towards Jake who ducked and the paint flew toward the doorway where Gibbs had just entered. They watched in horror as Gibbs was hit with red watered down paint and glared at the three of them. Gibbs walked towards them and slapped them on the back of the head. He went easier on Jake and when Tony whined Gibbs slapped him on the head with his left hand which was covered in red paint.

Once the paint war was over they finally started the nursery. In the end the floor was made to look like a river with fish and water lily's with grassy banks. The walls had grass on the bottoms and the skies with birds flying and monkeys swinging from vines. There were crouching leopards and a resting lion pasted onto the bottom of the walls.

Tim brought in the cribs while Tony assembled the dressers. Gibbs placed the rocking chair which he had built in the corner of the room while Jake organised toy boxes. Once the furniture was organised, Tim was in charge of folding baby clothes and placing it into the dressers. Jake had put the linen onto the cribs while Tony organised their toys.

When the girls' car pulled up the boys' had just finished the nursery. They rushed downstairs and welcomed the girls in. Abby, Ziva, Bishop and Jenny were in hysterics at Tony's blue face, green on Tim, Jake's green shirt and streaked green hair and the red on the Gibbs shirt and chin. When they turned around the girls laughed even more at the red handprint on Tony's hair.

"Why exactly are you covered in paint?" Jenny asked through her laughter and tears.

Gibbs smiled and led Jenny up the stairs with the girls following and the three guys just flopped onto the couch.

Jenny had tears in her eyes when she saw the nursery. The river on the floor and the animals on the walls with all the furniture including the rocking chair," Did _you_ make that?"

Gibbs nodded and Jenny smiled. She opened the dresser to find folded clothes. All the gifts the team had given them were in the nursery except the swings which were in the living room and the walking rings were in the basement.

Tony, Tim and Jake came upstairs to find everyone grinning in appreciation.

"Go home and get cleaned up," Gibbs directed them with a smirk as Jenny repeated the words to him.

As Gibbs trotted up the stairs he looked into the nursery admiring their handiwork and knew that the only thing that could make the nursery better would be two bouncing baby boys!

_**Link for an idea of what the nursery looks like can be found on my profile!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The team were spending the next Saturday at Gibbs' house. The only people that couldn't come were Jimmy and Breena as they were visiting Ed.

Ziva, Abby and Bishop were teasing DiNozzo and Tim just watched on the side-lines. Ducky and Jenny were engaged in conversation and Gibbs was casually drifting between both groups.

"McGee might be manlier than Tony," Bishop started

"Really! All because he wasn't fazed by eating a chilli?" Tony enquired with a frown

"No because you screamed like a little girl then ran around the office in search of water!" Ziva reminded him

Tony grumbled and Tim laughed, that show was funny and he'd pay to see it again but hey, he could!

Ziva began preparing lunch and decided to rib Tony a little by adding an extra teaspoon of ground chillies than she usually did. She placed the pasta sauce on the stove, set the timer and joined everyone in the living room.

McGee glanced around then slipped into the kitchen. He looked around, spotting the ground chillies and added just 1 teaspoon into the pasta sauce. Just enough to get Tony running in circles, he mused.

Abby watched as McGee exited the kitchen then announced that she was going to get some water. In the kitchen she hurriedly added 2 teaspoons of some chillies to the sauce then hurried back.

"Damn I forgot the ice!" Abby exclaimed

Bishop saw her opportunity and so took the glass to add ice. While adding the ice she dropped some chilli powder into the sauce.

Tony glance around the room his ego shattered. He simply had to get his reputation back amongst his siblings. I could just add chillies to the pasta then I wouldn't be fazed when everyone else is running I circles, Tony thought moving into the kitchen.

He added a spoon of a chilli something that was lying on the counter but then added another for good measure.

As the morning wore on the team headed outside to toss a ball around until lunch. The most eagerly awaited time of that day.

Jenny decided to eat earlier than everyone else and Gibbs' assured her that the team wouldn't mind. Jenny had simply one forkful of the pasta and sauce before she yelled for water. Gibbs and Ducky rushed to her aid, Ducky reminding her that she was not supposed to eat spicy food.

"You might go into labour," Ducky chided

"That ship has sailed," Jenny declared, glaring at the food

Gibbs took a bite and spat everything out again," Its lava!"

"What's lava," Ziva asked walking in with the team.

Gibbs spun glaring at them," Did you add more chillies into the sauce?"

"Yes," they said in unison, turning to each other in shock

Gibbs just shook his head helping Jenny to the car while Ducky brought her bag. The team were left alone in the house close to five minutes later,

"Well that was stunningly uncoordinated," Bishop said

"Yes, so do we go to the hospital or what?" Ziva wondered

"Let's go!" Abby exclaimed hurrying everyone to the car.

* * *

><p>So that is how the team were currently pacing in the waiting room wincing each time Jenny's curses or yells would be heard.<p>

Gibbs was in agony though he didn't voice it. Jenny had a vice like grip on his hand and her curses and yell were making his head ache.

When the doctor announced that it was the last push Gibbs sighed in relief first but once the baby was born and handed to the nurses, Gibbs' realised that it was only half done.

Gibbs and now Jenny too were at the happiest when the cry of the second boy pierced through the room.

Minutes later, their sons were placed into their arms wearing the little camouflage onesies Ziva had given them.

Jenny looked down at the baby boy in her arms then at the child cradled in Gibbs' arms.

"Our boys," Jenny whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks. A tear trickled down Gibbs cheek as well

"Go call the team," Jenny told him, balancing both boys in her arms.

Gibbs walked into the waiting room huge smile plastered on his face. The team froze and bombarded Gibbs with questions.

Gibbs just turned toward the delivery ward and indicated they should follow. The team barrelled in, nearly knocking Gibbs over to see the newest members of the team.

"They are so cute!" Bishop cooed

"Yes they are!" Abby whispered in awe as the boys yawned and blinked

It was Tim McGee who asked Jenny for their names," So, Boss, what are their names?"

Gibbs and Jenny exchanged grins and Jenny pointed to the child in her arms," Liam Jasper ,"

And Gibbs held up the boy in his arms gallantly," Logan Jackson,"

"Adorable," Ducky said with a smile

The team each had a chance to hold the babies before Liam fell asleep in his mother's arms and Gibbs directed the team out promising that they could visit later.

Jenny sent Gibbs for food, "I still haven't eaten," she reminded him

With the lack of Gibbs, she admired the babies in her arms," I wish your eyes remain blue," she whispered," you know, you guys are lucky. Your dad will slay anyone who looks at you two the wrong way and I'm sure the rest of his team would be right behind him. Although for the sake of my sanity I hope you guys aren't too much like your father, although I can't wait to tell you the story of how you were born,"

Logan just stared causing Jenny to giggle. Gibbs chose then to walk in," What's the joke?"

"Nothing, but here take your boys, I need some sleep," Jenny said with a yawn

Gibbs lifted Liam out of Jenny's arms and placed him into the bassinet but held Logan in his arms. The perks of having Gibbs' kids were that they were kept away from the main population and rarely troubled, no medical staff wanted to interfere with the living legend.

It was then and there, staring into his son's eyes did Gibbs make a promise, to his son and to himself. The promise to give his boys anything, he would never take them for granted and wanted no regrets, none at all.

_**A/N: The fact that spicy food induces labor is, according to my research, an urban myth. Still it made a cute story line!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**_

_**A/N: I'm not a doctor so information may not be accurate but from what I gathered :**_

Jenny awoke again to the crying of her one month old son. Liam had recently gotten sick and so crying was a regular occurrence. Jenny sat up and decided to leave Gibbs asleep. She hurried to the nursery and picked Liam up, hoping to quiet him soon so that Logan did not wake up. Jenny took one look at her baby boy and her heart lurched.

His lips were blue and his breaths were shallow. Jenny did not bother, just yelled for Gibbs.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs had been woken up by Liam's crying but when Jenny had yelled, he leaped out of bed rushing to her side, his gut churning.

"Jethro! You have to get him to a damn hospital!" Jenny yelled near hysterical

Gibbs held his son in his arms telling Jenny to remain with Logan and he grabbed a coat, glad he had flopped on the bed in his work attire. Gibbs on a second thought grabbed his badge and gun before seating himself in the driver's seat.

Holding Liam to his chest Gibbs drove to the ER breaking every traffic law known to man. He burst in drawing attention from majority of the medical staff who rushed to assist him. His team was quite well known in the hospital and everyone knew that Gibbs was never friendly within those walls.

The doctor on call had placed an oxygen mask on Liam and proceeded to find the cause,

" , what medicine was he given for his cold?"

Gibbs frowned trying to think," Vicks something,"

"Well, it is extremely harmful to give a young child that sort of medicine even though that was not the cause. Which doctor prescribed that?"

"Doctor Jenkins,"

"I suggest you stop using him since Vicks is only prescribed to children four years or older. However he had not ingested much so there is no damage. The shallow breathing is an allergic reaction to dextromethorphan," the doctor explained

"So when can I get him home?" Gibbs asked

"Oh in the next 30 minutes or so." The doctor replied giving Liam Allergex to help with the reaction to the medicine.

Once Liam could breathe on his own, Gibbs drove home. He flung the door open and walked up to the master bedroom. The doctor had assured Gibbs that Liam would be fine but Gibbs decided that Liam would just sleep with them.

He was surprised to find Jenny rocking Logan and realised that they were not getting any sleep tonight.

"Is he okay?" Jenny enquired, putting Logan on the bed and reaching for Liam

"He's fine but Jenkins will not be!"

Jenny turned to him with an enquiring glance and watched him nod toward the boys," From now we are using Ducky!"

"He was not available, Jethro," Jenny reminded him

Gibbs suddenly straightened and headed for the kitchen, fetching the bottle of medicine and keeping it in his gun safe. The next morning his team would pay Jenkins a visit of that he was sure. Maybe Ziva can rattle him up a bit, hell even Abby can come along that should shake him up Gibbs thought with a smile.

READ AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

At about 05:00 Gibbs had given up all hope of sleep. Logan and Liam refused to go back to sleep and gurgled among themselves. Gibbs downed a cup of coffee before getting ready for work.

After wishing Jenny good luck he cruised to work. He had been at his desk for close to three hours when his team arrived.

"Boss, LJ squared being troublesome?" Tony asked with a grin

"Nah, some idiotic doctor gave Liam the wrong type of medicine," Gibbs began," Speaking of which we gotta pay him a visit,"

"What did he do, Boss?" McGee asked moving to his desk

"He gave Liam medicine that could have caused some serious damages!"

"Well then I'll get my paperclip," Ziva agreed

"Aha, this guy could do with a visit for proper NCIS 'business'," Bishop smiled

"Who has done what?" Ducky enquired walking through and picking up on the last bits of the conversation.

"Some doctor is not qualified! He could have killed Liam," Tony said seething

"Do you need another person?" Ducky enquired, furious at the man who insulted doctors everywhere.

"To do what with?" Abby babbled as she raced into the squad room

"Go teach some guy a lesson," Ziva said an evil gleam in her eye

"Sure I could use some intimidating fun!" Abby agreed

Their fun was cut short when Gibbs' phone rang indicating that a case was demanding their full attention.

Grabbing their gear they hurried to the elevator moaning and groaning at the wait they had.

* * *

><p>Within three hours they were at an all-time low. There were no leads or clues anywhere until McGee had stumbled upon a very strongly worded letter on the marine's computer. A letter that could have ended a person's career, thus motive for the killing.<p>

"Boss, we have a suspect!" McGee yelled as Tony, Ziva and Bishop sighed in relief gathering around the plasma.

"Our dead guy has a 5 year old daughter, Annabelle with his fiancée. About 5 days ago Annabelle got sick and was rushed to the nearest medical facility which happened to be a practice owned by none other than Graham Jenkins."

Tony whistled," Looks like we have our fun while doing our jobs!"

"Ziver," Gibbs motioned to the elevator a smirk playing on his lips

The team caught on and McGee would have felt sorry for the poor guy but he did mess with the one Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Gibbs and Ziva made her huge scene of kicking in the door, guns drawn and dragging Jenkins out in cuffs. He was then submitted to a very wild ride courtesy of Ziva David.

Ziva brought the car to an abrupt stop, letting Gibbs take the wheel instead. Ziva had ridden with Gibbs many times but for the first time she was a little green around the gills herself.

Jenkins was green and pale unable to breathe. Gibbs screeched into the Navy Yard with a 180 degree spin.

McGee, Tony and Bishop had informed Abby, Ducky and Vance of the upcoming show and all six of them had crammed into observation with soda's and popcorn ready to watch the interrogation of the century.

Gibbs slammed the door open Ziva behind him," Sit down!"

Jenkins sat and Ziver smirked, drawing a knife and casually playing with it. Gibbs sat across from, glaring.

Abby watched with interest," This guy is gonna crack like a Graham cracker."

Tony roared with laughter, McGee chuckled and Bishop just watched in amusement. Ducky and Vance exchanged a look with matching smirks.

After ten minutes, and it was a wonder he had lasted that long, Jenkins began to get antsy and nervous. Ziva simply walked around and did not cease her activity with the knife but Gibbs remained dead still, his glare fixed on Jenkins.

"Look, Agent, I'll do anything just stop staring!" he pleaded

Gibbs did not answer but his glare may have intensified.

"Okay, what do you want from me?" he questioned frantically

Again Gibbs refused to answer simply continuing his silent motionless staring.

Then Jenkins cracked," Okay it was me! I killed that marine because he would have exposed me! Truth is I may have made a few mistakes with patients but I'm a good doctor," he said rushing, stumbling over words.

Gibbs simply rose and lifted him up by his collar, hurling him toward the wall and reading him his rights then sending him off on a direct trip to prison.

That evening as they finished up the last of the paperwork, Bishop smiled to herself thinking that if she and Jake had a child that child would be incredibly lucky to know and grow with the NCIS family, her family.

A/N: You know the drill so please Review!


End file.
